


Una notte a Kowloon

by Nelith



Category: Generale - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelith/pseuds/Nelith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...]La voce di Michael risuonava ancora nella sua mente, la discussione avuta qualche ora prima lo stava perseguitando: «Da quanto tempo non scopi?» gli chiese Michael all'improvviso, facendolo sobbalzare.<br/>«Da un po'…»<br/>«Un po' molto. Ho visto come ci hai guardato di recente.» gli si piazzò davanti con le braccia incrociate «Non sono l'unico ad averlo notato.» Gao impallidì.<br/>«Merda.»<br/>«Già.»<br/>«Senti mi dispiace io...»<br/>Michael non lo lasciò finire. «Potremmo andare assieme da qualche parte. Immagino conoscerai qualche posto interessante.» sorrise «La castità si può curare, Gao, se presa in tempo.» [...]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una notte a Kowloon

 

_ La castità si può curare, se presa in tempo. _

Anonimo

 

Gao Jian entrò nel suo appartamento, esasperato, dopo aver passato l'intera serata a lavorare con Michael. Sorrise al pensiero di quel ragazzino con i capelli biondo rossicci che aveva conosciuto un anno prima.

«Se mi avessero detto che sarebbe cambiato in questo modo quando lo pedinavo a L.A., non ci avrei mai creduto.» Il suono dello sparo ancora riecheggiava nelle sue orecchie e la faccia sbigottita di Liu Mengdan che osservava la canna fumante era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Il trafficante era caduto per terra, bestemmiando in tutti i modi possibili, mentre Michael, con naturalezza, gesticolava con la pistola: _«Alla prossima battuta sul mio culo, ti sparo nelle palle.»_

Erano mesi che andava avanti così, all'inizio nessuno gli aveva detto nulla, l'idea che fosse il compagno di Feng Xiaolòng bastava a tenerlo buoni; a Hong Kong i suoi lavori con il coltello erano molto famosi. Ma un po' alla volta erano diventati coraggiosi, notando che il ragazzo non veniva mai accompagnato dal killer, e Michael, quella sera, aveva dimostrato che non bisognasse scherzare con lui. Che anche la sua pazienza aveva un limite.

«Dopo questa sera nessuno metterà più in dubbio quello che ha fatto a L.A.» mormorò ripensando alla morte di Ian Rozhkov, il mentore di Feng, e a quei tre colpi sparati con precisione che avevano posto fine alla sua esistenza. Michael stava diventando sempre più bravo con la pistola.

Sprangò la porta d'ingresso e controllò che tutte le finestre fossero chiuse; la paranoia era comune in quell'ambiente.

 

L'acqua della doccia iniziò a scorrere, e il bagno si riempì presto di vapore. Il getto d'acqua gli schiacciò i capelli contro il viso. Tornato a Hong Kong aveva deciso di farli crescere di nuovo, coprendo buona parte dei tatuaggi che aveva sul cranio; a Wang Laoche non piacevano, ed era meglio non provocare il boss.

Rimpiangeva gli anni trascorsi in America, lì era stato più libero e Feng era stato un capo migliore di Wang, ma non per questo meno spietato. Non lo avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, non poteva insultare il boss, l'unico con cui ne avrebbe potuto parlare sarebbe stato Michael, ma lui già conosceva la sua opinione.

_ Michael ... _ sospirò _, Se in America ti avrei scopato volentieri, adesso sarei disposto anche a farmi scopare. Ma a qualcuno quest'idea non piacerebbe per nulla…_

Ricordò quello che era successo alcune sere prima al Zàijǐng li1\- il locale che si affacciava sulla baia, la base di tutti i traffici gestiti da Wang -,  Michael che giocava a carte con Chen mentre era seduto sopra le gambe di Xiaolòng. Il compagno gli accarezzava la schiena, i guanti perennemente indosso, era chiaro quello a cui stava pensando. Gao era andato a bere e quando aveva fatto ritorno i due erano spariti, aveva pensato che fossero andati a casa, si era sbagliato.

Entrato nel bagno li aveva trovati assieme.

Michael piegato sui lavandini, i pantaloni calati e quegli occhi verdi da gatto che fissavano il proprio riflesso e quello del compagno che lo stava prendendo da dietro. Ricordò il modo in cui il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui quando aprì la porta - sotto la doccia la mano di Gao scivolò tra le gambe, afferrando il sesso irrigidito da quel ricordo -, gli aveva fatto l'occhiolino tra gemiti e ansiti, pietrificandolo sul posto. Per i primi istanti non era riuscito a muovere un passo, solo quando aveva sentito i gelidi occhi neri di Xiaolòng era uscito dal bagno in fretta.

La mano scorreva viscida di sapone lungo l'asta, ripensando al ragazzo che si faceva scopare in quel modo dal compagno. Un dito andò ad insinuarsi tra le natiche, trovando subito quello che cercava. Penetrò a fondo nel suo corpo, gemendo appena trovò quel punto particolare.

Immaginò quegli occhi verdi da gatto sopra di lui che lo fissavano. Immaginò quel corpo farsi strada dentro di lui, mentre Xiaolòng lo prendeva a sua volta.

Arrivò al culmine con un gemito a stento trattenuto.

 

«Se Feng dovesse scoprirlo mi evirerebbe.» scosse la testa mentre entrava in camera e si gettava sul letto. «Sono un caso disperato.»

***

Gao osservava pensieroso l'ingresso del locale. La voce di Michael risuonava ancora nella sua mente, la discussione avuta qualche ora prima lo stava perseguitando: _«Da quanto tempo non scopi?» gli chiese Michael all'improvviso, facendolo sobbalzare._

_ «Da un po'…»_

_ «Un po' molto. Ho visto come ci hai guardato di recente.» gli si piazzò davanti con le braccia incrociate «Non sono l'unico ad averlo notato.» Gao impallidì._

_ «Merda.»_

_ «Già.»_

_ «Senti mi dispiace io...»_

_ Michael non lo lasciò finire. «Potremmo andare assieme da qualche parte. Immagino conoscerai qualche posto interessante.» sorrise «La castità si può curare, Gao, se presa in tempo.»_ Aveva rifiutato la sua offerta di accompagnarlo, con lui accanto non sarebbe riuscito a pensare ad altro e avrebbe ignorato uomini con cui avrebbe avuto una possibilità.

_ È meglio che la smetta di sbavare dietro a qualcuno che non posso avere._ Con un sospiro appoggiò la mano sulla maniglia della porta malmessa. Non c'era un'insegna al neon che svettava sull'edificio, solo il misero graffito di un fiore di loto stilizzato, seminascosto tra molti altri, in fondo non era più in America, in Cina, certi locali, non erano visti di buon occhio. Doveva accontentarsi. Si guardò attorno alla ricerca dell'uomo che avrebbe dovuto sorvegliare la porta, ma non vide nessuno. _Questa poi, da quando lasciano l'ingresso senza palo?_ Qualcosa gli suggeriva di tornare indietro, ma non aveva voglia di rinunciare, non quando era a pochi metri dalla meta.

Rimpiangeva le luci dei pub, la moltitudine variopinta della comunità queer americana. Anche in America c'erano dei problemi, ma erano sicuramente più liberi di coloro che abitavano in Cina. Gao in qualche modo era fortunato, lui almeno stava ad Hong Kong e Hong Kong era Cina senza esserlo, in bilico tra due mondi, con le sue luci e le sue ombre. Senza poi contare il suo lavoro; la protezione di Feng Xiaolòng, nel commercio della droga, gli permetteva di vivere più o meno tranquillamente: fino a quando gli sarebbe stato utile non avrebbe corso certi rischi. Anche per questo doveva farsi passare l'infatuazione verso il suo compagno, se avesse scoperto che si trattava di qualcosa di più di una mera attrazione fisica gliela avrebbe fatta pagare cara. Xiaolòng non era solito far finta di niente, e certe cose non le avrebbe tollerate.

Fu travolto dall'odore di fumo e di corpi. Davanti a lui una scala scendeva verso il basso, l'avrebbe condotto al centro della bolgia. Si passò una mano sul viso; non poteva sentire i tatuaggi, ma sapeva che c'erano e si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a passare la notte con qualcuno nonostante tutti quei disegni.

_ Forse sarei dovuto restare in America._ Sospirò, intravedendo la luce fumosa, ignorando il brusio diffuso e le risate forzate. Sapeva che ognuna delle persone presenti teneva le orecchie tese, aspettandosi un'incursione da un momento all'altro; dalla polizia o dalla triade, anche se in fondo era praticamente la stessa cosa. _Non potevo lasciare Michael da solo a Hong Kong... no, non è vero. Non volevo perderlo di vista. Non volevo lasciarlo andare._

Quando varcò la soglia il brusio si interruppe, gli uomini lo guardavano sconvolti, sapeva che quei tatuaggi probabilmente lo classificavano se non come mafioso, almeno come criminale. Si avvicinò al bancone ordinando da bere, pagando subito la sua birra per calmare gli animi e far capire che era un cliente come tanti.

Si guardò in giro, sorseggiando distrattamente la brodaglia, sperando di trovare qualcuno che attirasse la sua attenzione e che magari ricambiasse, anche sotto compenso. _Dubito di poter aspirare a qualcosa di più di una puttana._

In mezzo alla folla riuscì a scorgere una testa bionda, il suo primo pensiero andò a Michael, ma si rese subito conto che non poteva essere lui.

_ Michael non è biondo platino e sicuramente non mi avrebbe preceduto in questo locale._ Vide il ragazzo avanzare nella folla, le mani degli altri uomini lo accarezzavano o gli davano qualche pacca sul sedere, facendolo ridere. Aveva tra le dita alcune banconote e Gao immaginò che avesse appena soddisfatto uno o più clienti nei bagni o direttamente sui tavoli. Era carino, giovane, probabilmente appena maggiorenne, o magari dipendeva dai quei capelli esageratamente biondi e l'abbigliamento, che lo facevano apparire così giovane. Mentre si avvicinava, allontanandosi dal grosso dei clienti notò che aveva gli occhi truccati. Ridacchiò tra sé mentre il ragazzo avanzava; rischiava parecchio ad andare in giro in quelle condizioni.

«Sei nuovo?» gli chiese dopo essersi seduto accanto a lui e averlo squadrato dalla testa ai piedi, sorridendo.

«Non esattamente.» rispose appoggiando la bottiglia ormai vuota sul bancone «Diciamo che sono tornato da un po'.» Il ragazzo chiese al barista qualcosa da bere poi tornò a rivolgersi a Gao.

«Come mai tutti quei _tattoo_?»

«Mi piacciono.»

«Dove li hai fatti?»

«In America. Ho vissuto lì fino a qualche mese fa.» sapeva bene che quelle parole avrebbero attirato l'attenzione del suo interlocutore. Infatti il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, sgranando gli occhi: l'America era una meta ambita.

Iniziò a tempestarlo di domande, ignorando altri possibili clienti che chiedevano attenzioni, poi interessato a quello che gli raccontava Gao.

Per tutto il tempo Jian poté osservare con attenzione il suo interlocutore: i pantaloni strappati in più punti e la camicia sembrava essere fatta di carta velina, tanto era diventata trasparente. Al ragazzo non sfuggirono quegli sguardi e decise di spostarsi, andando a sedersi sulle gambe di Gao. Jian stava per chiedergli qualcosa quando un uomo entrò urlando «Polizia!»

Ci fu un fuggi fuggi generale, in molti si diressero verso quella che doveva essere l'uscita posteriore, anche il biondo scattò in quella direzione, ignorandolo, ma la massa convogliata in un unico punto si rivelò essere un muro invalicabile. Gao sospirò.

_ Quando decido di andare a puttane ecco che arriva una retata. La sfiga non mi abbandona mai..._

Non provò neppure ad alzarsi dalla sedia, tanto non sarebbe riuscito di certo a superare quella folla. Il barista gli afferrò il polso, iniziando a strattonarlo.

«Vieni con me!» scavalcò il bancone, e vide che apriva uno sportello sotto la vetrina di alcolici spintonandolo all'interno. Gao eseguì senza opporsi, perplesso da quell'aiuto inaspettato.

C'era un piccolo corridoio e alla fine quello che sembrava essere una botola. Il barista si affrettò a richiudere lo sportello alle sue spalle sprangandolo con un piccolo catenaccio, proprio mentre la polizia urlava a tutti di non muoversi, e strisciò in fretta lungo il corridoio alle spalle di Jian.

Gao scese lungo una viscida scala metallica, aspettando il barista che appena gli fu accanto accese una piccola torcia. Erano in un magazzino.

«Di qua. Seguimi.» senza dire altro iniziò a camminare nella penombra, conducendolo attraverso un piccolo labirinto sotterraneo, fino a uscire dalla parte opposta del palazzo.

«Sei attrezzato.»

«Per sopravvivere bisogna adattarsi.» si voltò verso di lui sorridendo «Mi chiamo Wu Tian.»

«Gao Jian.» si guardarono attorno per un po', poi uscirono dall'ombra del vicolo, incamminandosi attraverso vie secondarie. «Come mai mi hai aiutato?»

«Eri lì immobile, quasi rassegnato. Mi hai fatto un po' pena.» Gao coprì la risata con un colpo di tosse, ma non disse nulla, limitandosi a seguire la sua guida. Non lo aveva osservato quando era entrato nel locale: doveva avere una trentina d'anni, i capelli scendevano fino a metà schiena ed erano legati con una stretta treccia. Indossava un paio di jeans e una camicia a maniche corte grigia, come se non volesse dare troppo nell'occhio.

_ Non male,_ pensò guardandolo camminare davanti a lui, _Gran_ _bel culo. Chissà se…_ i suoi pensieri si arrestarono di colpo appena riconobbe la zona in cui erano entrati.

«Lavori per la triade blu?» domandò cercando di mostrarsi solo curioso. Tian si voltò verso di lui, sorpreso.

«No. Perché dovrei lavorare per qui massacratori pazzi?»

«Siamo nel loro territorio.» Wu si guardò attorno e imprecò.

«Maledizione! Ero così concentrato sulla polizia che non ho pensato a loro!» Jian lo precedette, trascinandolo verso le zone più frequentate della città, abbandonando i sobborghi. Tian lo osservò muoversi con attenzione, lo guardava camminare sicuro e allo stesso tempo cauto, senza mai perdere di vista le zone più a rischio: vicoli e svolte. «Sei della polizia?» Gao si voltò verso di lui incredulo.

«Ti sembro uno sbirro? Con la faccia che mi ritrovo?»

«Non si può mai sapere.» si fermarono in mezzo al marciapiede «la polizia è arrivata poco dopo di te, e conosci bene le zone delle triadi. O sei uno sbirro o…» lo vide deglutire, ma non riuscì a rispondere un gruppo d'individui si avvicinava verso di loro. Gli uomini barcollavano, urlavano e si spintonavano tra loro, qualcuno cadde anche per terra, scatenando le risa dei compagni, ma appena li videro smisero di ridere.

«Vi siete persi?» domandò uno dei nuovi arrivati avanzando verso di loro.

«Sì.» Gao non sembrava per nulla preoccupato. «Sareste così gentili da spiegarci come arrivare a Jordan Road?» quello che aveva parlato poco prima si voltò verso i suoi compagni iniziando a ridere, poi tornò a rivolgere la sua attenzione a Gao.

Il pugno lo colpì in pieno, non era riuscito a fare o dire alcunché che Jian lo mise ko e iniziò a correre.

«Muoviti!» urlò verso il compagno che era rimasto impietrito sul posto. Wu iniziò a muoversi, risvegliato da quell'urlo. Non fece molta strada, uno degli uomini afferrò la sua treccia strattonandolo all'indietro. Quando Gao sentì il grido, tornò indietro per aiutarlo, imprecando contro i capelli troppo lunghi. Colpì uno degli uomini al ginocchio, il rumore dell'articolazione che si spezzava seguito dall'urlo riempì l'aria e riatterò l'attenzione di tutti verso di lui.

Gao finì a terra, travolto dall'uomo che aveva afferrato Tian e che l'aveva lasciato andare. Rotolarono per terra per alcuni metri, scambiandosi qualche pugno. Jian fu centrato in pieno al viso, ma questo lo fece solo arrabbiare di più; sollevò di peso l'avversario, invertendo le parti e colpendolo con un paio di pugni, spaccandogli il labbro, poi si alzò con uno scatto e riprese a correre, affiancando il compagno che aveva approfittato della confusione per allontanarsi. Corsero a perdifiato nella notte. Wu seguiva l'altro senza fare una domanda, limitandosi a guardare gli uomini alle loro spalle che si avvicinavano. Dopo un'ultima svolta, Gao si fermò a riprendere fiato.

«Non fermarti!» lo incitò Tian, ma Jian lo ignorò, preferendo allontanarsi con calma. Il sibilo di un proiettile anticipò la salva che ne seguì e che rischiò di ridurli ad un colabrodo. Jian si nascose dietro un cumulo di rifiuti imitato dal compagno terrorizzato.

«Appena Wang lo scoprirà, vi farà fare il culo dal suo drago da compagnia!» urlò facendosi sentire anche delle altre persone che si trovavano in strada e nei locali della zona, la cui attenzione era stata attirata dagli spari.

Ci fu qualche altro sparo incerto, uno colpì una vetrina, facendola andare in frantumi, poi si dileguarono da dove erano arrivati.

«Muoviamoci, dobbiamo andarcene da qui prima che arrivi altra gente.» Gao lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò lontano. Qualcuno era disteso a terra, c'era gente che urlava, ma a lui non importava, non avevano colpito nessuno di loro e il resto non gli interessava.

Appena si ritennero sufficientemente distanti si fermarono, ascoltando le sirene delle auto della polizia.

«Direi che è appurato, non sei un poliziotto.» Wu respirava a fatica «Lavori per la triade nera.»

«Sono un umilissimo investigatore.»

«Investigatore?»

«Faccio ricerche. Nulla di che. Non sono un personaggio importante.» Tian si sollevò la camicia e abbassò la cintura dei pantaloni, mostrando una piccola mano nera tatuata sul fianco. «Un magazziniere. Che cavolo ci fa un magazziniere con un locale gay nella zona neutrale? E per di più senza _palo_.» l'uomo si limitò a scrollare le spalle con un sospiro. «Troveranno qualcosa i poliziotti?»

«Spero di no.»

«Speriamo.» sospirò Gao «Wang potrebbe irritarsi.» Wu incespicò e quando si voltò verso il compagno era cereo.

«Credi che sia ancora in tempo per emigrare in Australia? Ho sentito dire che l'Outback sia un posto molto accogliente.» Jian scoppiò a ridere.

«Non ti preoccupare. Contatta chi di dovere, e probabilmente riusciranno a recuperare tutto, sempre se lo hanno trovato...» annuì, un po' meno pallido e dopo un po' di indecisione gli chiese se per caso volesse accompagnarlo a casa.

***

«Non male qui.» Wu abitava in uno dei palazzi nella periferia di Kowloon, un cumulo di loculi ammassati uno sopra l'altro. Il palazzo era più simile ad un formicaio, Gao ripensò al suo primo appartamento, e alla casa in cui aveva abitata da piccolo; nonostante fossero passati molti anni da allora il ricordo era ancora vivido nella sua mente.

«Lo so, fa schifo.» rispose Tian.

«No. Almeno abiti da solo. Questo è un vantaggio. Io abitavo a Walled City2 da piccolo.»

«Anch'io. Vuoi bere qualcosa?» mentre Gao beveva una birra, Tian si chiuse in camera, mettendosi a parlare al cellulare. Lo sentì parlottare con tono concitato, e alla fine tornò dal suo compagno esausto.

«Non l'hanno presa bene, vero?»

«No. Ma non potevo farci nulla.» si sedette accanto a Gao, sul divanetto logoro dopo essersi preso una birra. «Una bella serata tranquilla.»

«Cazzo. Per una volta che decido di uscire a divertirmi.» si appoggiò con la schiena sullo schienale, distendendo le gambe.

«Era da molto che non uscivi?»

«Non da solo e non con quelle intenzioni. Con certi amici certe uscite non sono possibili.»

«Tutti etero?»

«Non proprio. Due sì, più una coppia. Con Michael potrei frequentare certi locali, ma il suo compagno non la prenderebbe bene, è un po' geloso.» Wu scoppiò a ridere.

«Un occidentale?»

«Già, conosciuto mentre stavo in America.»

«E ti ha seguito ad Hong Kong?»

«Sì. Siamo tornati tutti. Michael voleva cambiare aria, aveva avuto un po' di problemi. Cambiare continente gli è sembrata una buona idea.»

«Si trova bene?»

«Si sta adattando. Ha qualche difficoltà con la lingua, ma impara in fretta. Gli piace stare qui.» Tian lo studiò con attenzione, poi sorrise.

«Ho capito. Ti piace l'americano ma è impegnato.» Gao incassò la testa tra le spalle, come se gli avessero dato un altro pugno.

«Merda. È così ovvio?» Wu annuì ridacchiando «Chissà perché non sono stato ancora pestato a sangue.»

«Dal suo compagno?»

«Già.» Gao voleva fumare, ma non aveva intenzione di lasciare troppe tracce di sé in giro per la casa di uno sconosciuto, quindi si limitò a bere: una volta uscito si sarebbe liberato della bottiglia.

«Quindi eri uscito per cercare di dimenticarlo.»

Annuì «Ho seguito un suo consiglio. Mi ha detto che la castità si può curare, se presa in tempo.» Tian scoppiò a ridere.

«Un consiglio utile. Hai fatto bene ad ascoltarlo.»

«Peccato non sia stato molto fortunato…»

«Mi dispiace per Sun Yiwen.» Jian lo guardò perplesso, senza capire a chi si riferisse.

«E chi sarebbe?»

«Il ragazzo con cui parlavi prima dell'incursione.»

«La puttana. Non è un problema» si voltò verso l'uomo «Soldi risparmiati.»

«Sarebbe stato meglio spenderli, almeno non avresti la faccia pesta. Per non parlare dei proiettili che abbiamo rischiato di prenderci.» Jian si tastò il viso; poteva andargli peggio.

«Per non parlare del tuo prezioso materiale sequestrato.» Tian trangugiò quello che restava della sua birra.

«Come credi che reagirà Wang, mi manderà il suo drago per eliminarmi?»

«Non credo. Di retate ce ne sono sempre molte, ma i cadaveri non sono numerosi quanto le incursioni. Dove diavolo era il tuo _palo_? Perché non ti ha avvertito?»

«Quello stronzo è sparito da giorni. Ho contattato il mio capo ma lui non ha fatto nulla.»

«Allora sarà lui a pagarne le conseguenze.» rispose semplicemente.

«Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?» Gao sorrise, senza dire nulla. Si alzò dal divano stiracchiandosi, tenendo in mano la bottiglia vuota.

«Credo sia ora di andare. Grazie per la birra.»

«Ti accontenti della birra? Non eri uscito per divertirti?» Jian si voltò a guardarlo. Si fissarono per alcuni istanti, Wu continuava a sorridere con il collo della bottiglia appoggiato alle labbra, poi Gao, dopo aver lasciato cadere la bottiglia, si sfilò la maglia e si avventò su di lui.

 

Tian riuscì a guardare a malapena il torace tatuato di Jian, ma riuscì a distinguere senza difficolta la mano nera aperta sul suo pettorale sinistro e la scritta vuota lasciata appositamente nel centro, che lo classificava come membro del clan.

Jian si tuffò su quella bocca, vorace, ansioso di dimenticare e accantonare per qualche tempo l'irlandese dai capelli rossicci che perseguitava i suoi pensieri da molti mesi, cercando di lasciarselo alle spalle. Si perse nel sapore di birra del compagno, esplorando con la lingua la cavità umida e calda in cui stava sprofondando. Sentì la mano di Wu accarezzargli il torace, sfiorandogli gli addominali fino a raggiungere la cintura dei pantaloni. Lo sentì tentennare, indeciso, poi scese ancora, toccandogli l'erezione per avere un assaggio di quello che lo aspettava; glieli avrebbe slacciati più tardi.

Le dita di Tian scorrevano lungo la superficie ruvida dei jeans, segnandone i contorni; era da tanto che non sentiva una mano differente dalla sua accarezzarlo e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito.

«È veramente da molto tempo.» riuscì a sussurrargli contro le sue labbra, Wu, dopo alcuni tentativi.

«Evitiamo.» Jian si allontanò di poco, per sfilargli la maglia mentre l'altro insinuò la mano dentro i pantaloni, toccando la carne liscia che sembrava irrigidirsi di più dopo ogni carezza. Tian sghignazzava vedendolo rabbrividire dopo ogni tocco, mentre le dita non sembravano voler rispondere ai suoi comandi. Alla fine, preso dall'esasperazione, si limitò a slacciare un paio di bottoni dal collo e gliela sfilò dalla testa, lanciandola sul tavolino. «Non mi ricordavo di detestare tanto le camicie.» borbottò infastidito. Abbassò lo sguardo sul torace del compagno sotto di lui. Un corpo magro, ma proporzionato e ben modellato, non era sottopeso. Non riuscì ad evitare il confronto con Michael, nelle prime occasioni in cui aveva avuto modo di vederlo a torso nudo, lui faceva impressione con quel suo corpo esile da modello. Riflettendo si accorse di preferirlo com'era ora, dopo mesi di addestramento nelle arti marziali sia da parte di Li che di Feng.

«Vuoi stare qua con il rischio di distruggere questa sottospecie di divano, o vuoi andare in camera? Forse lì staremo più comodi.» La voce del compagno lo riportò al presente, allontanando il ricordo di Michael.

«Fammi strada.» si allontanò del tutto da lui con scarso entusiasmo, tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

Tian non gli lasciò la mano e una volta in piedi lo trascino verso la porta dietro cui era sparito poco prima.

«Vuoi farti una doccia? Però ti avverto che è fuori, bagno comune nel piano.»

«Magari dopo. Adesso vorrei pensare ad altro.» aveva appena finito di parlare che si fermò in mezzo alla stanza  «Vuoi fare una doccia?»

«Adesso? In un bagno comune con magari una famigliola che usufruisce adesso dei servizi, perché nelle ore serali sono stracolmi?»

«O magari con un vecchio che si è svegliato in preda ad un attacco di…» Tian non lo fece finire, scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno, riprendendo a trascinarlo in stanza.

«Tu scherzi, ma una volta mi è successo.»

«Eri in doccia con il tuo amante ed è arrivato un vecchio a rompere le palle?»

«No, ero in doccia da solo, e non è arrivato un vecchio, ma un tizio con un'intossicazione alimentare.»

«Che schifo.» disse schifato Gao.

«Abbastanza. Ma lui è stato peggio.»

La camera era piccola, occupata quasi interamente da un letto ad una piazza e mezzo: una semplicissima struttura di legno conteneva il materasso. Nonostante le piccole dimensioni tutto era perfettamente ordinato. Le pareti erano tappezzate di foto, scorci della baia o del Victoria Peak, ma anche di posti lontani. Sopra il letto vi era una foto in bianco e nero di Londra. Sul pavimento vi erano numerosi libri di fotografia, impilati con cura. Vedendo che osservava tutto con così tanta attenzione gli chiese se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava.

«Ti piacciono le foto?» Tian annuì.

«È l'unico modo che ho per andare da qualche altra parte.»

«Se vuoi posso procuratene qualcuna di Los Angeles.» Wu lo fissò per alcuni istanti a bocca aperta, sorpreso.

«Saresti così gentile con uno sconosciuto?»

«Uno sconosciuto che mi ha evitato di passare una notte alla centrale di polizia e che mi sta offrendo il suo letto. Qualche foto potrei trovarla.»

«Grazie.» si allontanò da lui con un sorriso, sedendosi sul letto, accanto all'unico comodino che c'era nella stanza. Jian intravide alcune macchine fotografiche al suo interno, ma non riuscì a guardarle con attenzione, il comodino fu richiuso in fretta e Wu teneva in mano alcuni preservativi e del lubrificante.

«Sei attrezzato.»

«Mi sono lasciato da poco.»

«Quanto poco?» domandò interessato.

«Una settimana, circa.»

«Non è lo stesso tempo da quando è sparito il _palo_?» Tian annuì.

«Sì. È sparito in tanti sensi.»

«Non mi sembri molto disperato.» scrollò le spalle.

«Rapporto di convenienza. Anche perché lui sarebbe un padre di famiglia.» Gao scoppiò a ridere.

«Questi personaggi sono ovunque.» Gao si inginocchiò sul letto, afferrandolo per i fianchi e obbligandolo a voltarsi completamente verso di lui. Gli sfilò i calzini, gettandoli per terra, poi si dedicò ai pantaloni, slacciandoli e sfilandoli, lasciandoli cadere assieme alla biancheria. Rimase a guardarlo a lungo, studiando ogni minimo dettaglio di quel corpo: era bello, proporzionato in ogni dettaglio.

«Smettila di guardarmi in quel modo, sei inquietante.»

«Inquietante?» salì con lo sguardo lungo il torace, e gli prese dalle mani verso la bustina del preservativo, aprendola.

«Sì. Con quella faccia tatuata non si capisce quasi niente della tua espressione.»

«È il suo bello.»

«Anche sotto sei pieno di tatuaggi?»

«No, ne ho meno e non sul cazzo.» Tian si sdraiò sul letto, ridendo. «Non ho avuto tempo, ma ho intenzione di farne qualcun altro. Anche se non lì.»

«Non sono abbastanza?» Gao non rispose, gli sistemò il preservativo cogliendolo di sorpresa, ma quando Wu stava per chiedergli cosa avesse intenzione di fare, la bocca scivolò lungo l'asta, avvolgendola. Jian lo sentì gemere prima di ricadere disteso sul letto, allargando le gambe. Sentì le mani di Tian accarezzargli i capelli, mentre accoglieva completamente in bocca la sua.

Nonostante la sottile copertura, Wu, sentiva la lingua del compagno scivolare sulla superficie, sfiorando la vena pulsante. Con una mano iniziò ad accarezzare i testicoli, sfiorando la pelle sensibile, stringendoli delicatamente facendolo gemere. Tian cercava di aggrapparsi ai suoi capelli, ma erano troppo corti per poter essere afferrati.

Jian sorrise contro il suo corpo, sentendolo annaspare. Liberò l'erezione dalla sua bocca e si inumidì un dito con la saliva prima di inserirlo tra le natiche del compagno, sentendolo irrigidirsi all'intrusione. Impiegò alcuni istanti a rilassarsi, permettendo a Gao di penetrarlo completamente con il dito. Il respiro caldo gli solleticava la pelle sensibile.

Sentì l'anello di muscoli che si contraeva attorno al dito. Quando raggiunse il punto che stava cercando, Tian si inarcò contro di lui, le gambe si avvolsero attorno al suo corpo, attirandolo più vicino. Jian si spostò verso l'alto, facendo scorrere la lingua sugli addominali, proseguendo l'ascesa lungo il torace, fermandosi solo quando raggiunse il capezzolo. Succhiò e mordicchiò il piccolo bottoncino di carne, continuando a muovere il dito all'interno del suo corpo. Sentendo che la tensione diminuiva sfilò il dito e ne aggiunse un secondo prima riaffondando dentro di lui.

Wu fece scorrere le mani lungo la sua schiena, cercando di afferrare qualcosa, ma tutto quello che trovò furono i pantaloni che ancora aveva indosso.

Quando Gao smise di tormentargli il capezzolo, salendo lungo il collo, si sentì strattonare per i pantaloni.

«Toglili.» gemette Tian mentre faceva scivolare le mani tra i loro corpi, cercando di slacciarli.

Jian si allontanò, districandosi dalle gambe del compagno, e scendendo dal letto. Rimase per un po' a fissarlo, guardando il corpo leggermente imperlato di sudore. Alla fine si liberò dei pantaloni, prendendo da una tasca il preservativo che aveva con sé.

Tian si mosse in fretta, prendendogli dalle mani l'involucro di plastica, offrendosi di ricambiare il favore. Mentre Wu srotolava la guaina, Jian sperava di riuscire a durare abbastanza a lungo. Cercò di non pensare alla bocca che si avvolgeva attorno a lui, alle mani che gli accarezzavano gli addominali marcati, prima di scivolare verso il basso e afferrargli le natiche, attirandolo contro il compagno.

Sentì la gola di Wu stringersi attorno alla punta del suo sesso, dovette sforzarsi di non lasciarsi andare per così poco, ma era veramente molto, troppo tempo che non si limitava ad assecondare i suoi bisogni da solo, e il contatto con un altro uomo lo stava mettendo a dura prova.

_ Avrei avuto meno paranoie con la puttana._ Pensò mentre allontanava il viso di Tian dal suo corpo.

«Tutto bene?» gli chiese l'altro, sorridente, soffiando di proposito sulla pelle rovente facendolo rabbrividire.

«Non esattamente.»

«È passato proprio tanto...»

«Un anno... circa.» le dita di Tian continuarono ad accarezzarlo, sfiorandogli la schiena mentre con gli occhi percorreva le linee intricate dei tatuaggi che gli coprivano il torace.

«Quale ruolo preferisci?» la domanda lo colse di sorpresa, impiegò un po' per raccogliere le idee.

«Indifferente. Dipende da chi mi trovo di fronte.» poco dopo si ritrovò disteso sul letto, Wu cavalcioni sopra di lui che strusciava la sua erezione contro quella del compagno. Lo vide allungarsi verso il cuscino, dove aveva fatto cadere il lubrificante poco prima, e si inumidì due dita. Gao si preparò per un intrusione che non avvenne. Tian si penetrò da solo, lasciando che l'altro lo guardasse mentre si preparava.

Quando Jian lo vide sfilare le dita dall'apertura, lo afferrò per i fianchi, aiutandolo mentre il compagno si faceva penetrare. Lo vide sospirare ad ogni movimento, irrigidendosi di tanto in tanto mentre affondava sempre più in profondità. Sentiva il calore di quel corpo stringersi attorno a lui, riportandogli alla mente sensazioni che aveva quasi dimenticato.

Tian venne ribaltato di schiena, rischiando quasi di cadere dal letto, afferrò con le mani le natiche del compagno, aderendo contro il suo corpo, e Gao iniziò a muoversi.

Gli sollevò i fianchi, per poter affondare dentro di lui più comodamente. Dopo alcuni tentativi riuscì a colpire il punto desiderato venendo ripagato con un urletto soddisfatto.

Si muoveva veloce, affamato, dentro quel corpo rovente che sembrava aprirsi per lui.

Tian rimaneva aggrappato, gemendo parole prive di significato, senza riuscire a tenere ferme le gambe.

Gao cercò la sua bocca, iniziando mordicchiargli il labbro inferiore, poi invaderlo con la lingua senza permettergli di opporsi, o di muovere qualunque iniziativa.

Sentiva il profumo del suo corpo, un misto di alcol con un leggero aroma di tabacco, l'immagine di Michael che fumava mezzo nudo sul bordo della piscina tornò ad affacciarsi nella sua mente. Le piccole gocce d'acqua che scivolavano lungo il corpo del ragazzo lo portarono all'orgasmo, mentre immaginava di leccarle. Un gemito liberatorio fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra, perdendosi nella bocca di Tian.

Gli ci vollero alcuni istanti prima di riprendersi e la prima cosa che sentì fu l'erezione dell'altro premuta contro il suo corpo.  Jian si vergognò, sotto i tatuaggi la pelle si tinse di rosso e iniziò ad imprecare, allontanandosi.

«Merda.»

«Non è un problema.» aveva il respiro corto e gli occhi lucidi, ma non sembrava infastidito. «Ti senti meglio?»

«Mi dispiace.»

«A me no.» Gao lo guardò perplesso «Ora tocca a me.» Tian lo allontanò, sussultando quando lo sentì uscire. Jian si sfilò il preservativo, annodandolo e gettandolo dove sperava si trovassero i suoi vestiti.

Wu non gli lasciò il tempo di fare altro, lo girò di spalle sollevandogli il bacino. Avvicinò la bocca alle sue natiche usando la lingua per violarlo. Gao gemette, sentendo la mano del compagno afferrargli il sesso e iniziando a stimolarlo. Non lo credeva possibile, ma la lingua che lo tormentava, accompagnata dai movimenti della mano lo fecero tornare rigido. Gli sembrava di essere tornato indietro di alcuni anni.

Tian si allontanò, inserendo nell'apertura un dito ancora viscido, e si distese sopra di lui.

«Se vuoi puoi immaginare che sia il tuo amico americano a farlo, non mi offendo.» quelle parole giunsero confuse alle sue orecchie, ma in qualche modo ne comprese il significato, irrigidendosi completamente tra le mani di Wu. «Deve piacerti proprio tanto. Un po' lo invidio.» Tian gli morse un orecchio mentre gli sfilava il dito dal corpo.

Quando il membro di Tian lo trafisse, afferrò il lenzuolo con i denti per non urlare. Dopo ogni affondo l'immagine di Tian alle sue spalle diventava indistinta, sostituendo un altro volto a quello dell'orientale.

Nella sua mente erano le mani di Michael a scivolare lungo il suo corpo, accarezzandolo e stuzzicandolo. Era il corpo del biondo che lo stava montando, spingendosi sempre più a fondo dentro di lui, fin quasi a fargli credere di essere una cosa sola.

La stanza di Wu era scomparsa, attorno al letto non c'erano foto, ma disegni, contorti disegni a carboncino con alcune macchie di colore rosso. Mani sporche di carboncino accarezzavano la sua erezione, portandolo quasi alla pazzia, mentre gli affondi dentro di lui divenivano più violenti, esasperati. Sentiva che il compagno stava per raggiungere l'orgasmo. Pensò agli occhi verdi da gatto di Michael che lo guardavano dal alto, totalmente alla sua mercè, sottomesso. Quando lo sentì affondare un'ultima volta, accompagnando quella spinta un un rauco gemito di piacere, si riversò sulle lenzuola,  venendo per la seconda volta.

***

Gao si alzò dopo qualche minuto, facendo pochi passi incerti per valutare se le gambe avrebbero retto. Si sedette sul bordo del letto raccattando i suoi pantaloni e rivestendosi.

«Vuoi fare una doccia?»

«No, grazie.» Tian si sedette sul letto osservandolo.

«Va tutto bene?»

«Sì, sono solo un po' distrutto.»

«Puoi restare qui se vuoi.»

Scosse la testa «No. Domani lavoro e la strada per Hong Kong è lunga.» si mise in piedi e si voltò a guardarlo, indeciso se dire qualcosa o meno «Magari un'altra volta.»

«Ci sarà un'altra volta?»

«Devo portarti le foto di Los Angeles, no?» Wu sorrise «Non prenderla come una cosa personale, preferisco dormire solo dato che posso permettermelo. Vecchie abitudini.»

«Non hai tutti i torti.» Gao cercò il preservativo e lo mise nella bustina come meglio poteva. Tian gli lanciò la scatola vuota per fargliela usare come contenitore.

«Butto anche il tuo?» l'altro annuì, ringraziandolo.

 

Stava per uscire dalla porta dopo aver rimesso gli altri vestiti che aveva lasciato nella sala che si rivoltò verso il compagno. «Ti trovo qui o al locale?»

«Dubito che il locale sarà agibile per un po'.» gli andò incontro con una biro e su un pezzo della scatola scrisse il suo numero di telefono. «Qui mi trovi sempre.»

«Allora ti dirò qualcosa qui. Buona notte. Quella che ne resta almeno.»

«Anche quella trascorsa non è stata male.» disse Tian guardandolo allontanarsi lungo il corridoio.

***

«Che faccia che hai oggi Gao, sembra che ti abbiano preso a pugni.» Chen lo osservava mentre faceva colazione, quel sorriso idiota perennemente stampato sul volto, sembrava essere un tutt'uno con il piccolo drago che aveva tatuato sulla tempia; anche quello sembrava avere lo stesso sguardo irritante.

«Effettivamente mi sono preso un paio di pugni.»

«Che cosa?» Michael si protese sul tavolo accantonando il suo caffè «Ma non eri uscito per scopare? Ti sei dato al sado estremo?» accanto a lui Chen rabbrividì, dicendo che erano circondati solo da froci, mentre lui voleva anche qualche lesbica. Michael lo ignorò, Li invece gli fece notare che forse le lesbiche non avrebbero voluto lui. Chen squadrò da capo a piedi l'amico che aveva parlato, beveva con calma il tè, come se nulla lo toccasse.

«Infatti, ma sono scappato da una retata della polizia …»

«Quella che hanno fatto al Liánhuā3?» Xiaolòng era in piedi, con una tazza di  tè in mano che osservava i quattro seduti al tavolo. Gao annuì. «Ho saputo che hanno trovato un po' di cose che non dovevano.»

«Sembra che il _palo_ sia sparito da una settimana, e il magazziniere non è riuscito a sapere della retata per tempo.» Vide Xiaolòng inarcare un sopracciglio, non era felice. «Posso provare a vedere dov'è finito.»

«Sì. Io invece mi occuperò del capo del magazziniere, mi chiedo perché non abbia avvertito.»

«Wu ha detto che il suo capo ha fatto finta di nulla.»

«Wu?» domandò incuriosito Michael intrufolandosi nel discorso.

«Sì, sai quello con cui ho passato la notte dopo che mi ha fatto scappare quando è arrivata la polizia. Quello con cui ho rischiato di prendermi le pallottole degli imbecilli della triade blu.»

«Cazzo Gao! Non dirmi che c'entri anche con la sparatoria? La prossima volta che esci per andare a divertirti avvertimi che ti mando una scorta armata.» borbottò Lòng dopo aver finito il suo tè.

«Dev'essere stata una notte un po' movimentata.»

«Fin troppo in effetti» rispose a Michael.

«Ti sei divertito almeno?» annuì «È carino? Quanti anni ha?»

«Ma che cosa ti importa, se lo è scopato lui, mica devi fare una cosa a tre con loro!» sbottò Xiaolòng irritato dalla curiosità del compagno.

«Sei simpatico come un riccio di mare nelle mutande!»

«Lo so, è un mio grande vanto. E ora finisci quel caffè che dobbiamo andare.» si voltò verso Gao «Dopo ti do il nome del _palo_ , trovalo, anche se lo hanno gettato nella baia e dato in pasto ai pesci.»

«Contaci.» Vide Michael che veniva trascinato fuori dalla porta dal compagno che ignorava le sue lamentele.

«Tornerai ancora a Kowloon?» chiese Li appoggiando la sua tazza sul tavolo.

«Sì. Credo proprio di sì.»

 

 

 ____________________ 

 

1) Zàijǐng li: 在井裡= La luna nel pozzo. 

 2)  [ Walled City](http://www.meteoweb.eu/2013/09/cina-la-citta-piu-popolosa-del-mondo-demolita-21-anni-fa-ecco-cosera-kowloon-walled-city-foto/226862/)

3) Liánhuā: 莲花 = Loto


End file.
